


【睡了嫌疑人的警官】丞坤

by RyanaL



Category: laodongshier
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanaL/pseuds/RyanaL
Kudos: 22





	【睡了嫌疑人的警官】丞坤

“别动，蔡徐坤！”

蔡徐坤面对着突然闯入酒店房间，还一上来就拿枪指着他的范丞丞并不意外。蔡徐坤自若的拿起桌上的红酒杯看着眼前这个棱角分明的男人，嘴角含笑的问：“警官这是什么意思？”

范丞丞眯了眯眼睛，厉声道：“我们警方在调查过程中发现你有涉及一起连环杀人案的嫌疑，作为嫌疑人，现在你必须接受调查！”

“我该怎么称呼你？”蔡徐坤拿着酒杯在范丞丞面前的沙发上坐下，手肘撑着沙发扶手，头一歪靠在自己修长的手指上。

看着以一种妖娆的姿势坐在自己面前的蔡徐坤，范丞丞别过脸去轻咳了一声：“我姓范。”

蔡徐坤抿了一口杯中鲜红的液体，又把杯子放回原位：“范警官。坐下说吧。”

范丞丞看着蔡徐坤咽下那一口红酒时，仰起的下巴精致的像雕刻品，顺带着露出来的白皙的颈部因为液体的流过，喉结一起一伏。这种程度的勾引真是恰到好处，惹得范丞丞也跟着动了动喉结，只觉得嗓子很干，也想尝一口桌上的红酒。

蔡徐坤看到范丞丞的眼神紧盯着自己面前的红酒，扬起嘴角笑了笑往桌上的空酒杯里倒了红酒：“范警官坐下喝一杯吧。”

范丞丞听到酒瓶碰到杯口发出清脆的响声才回过神来，触到蔡徐坤的目光后神情不自然的说：“酒就不喝了，你现在跟我去接受搜身检查。”说完赶紧转身要走。

蔡徐坤从沙发上起身，对着范丞丞挺拔的背影说：“范警官，用不着这么麻烦。”

范丞丞带着疑惑转过身来，惊讶的看着面前的人。只见蔡徐坤正一颗一颗的解着自己的衬衫扣子向范丞丞走近，蔡徐坤慢慢褪下衣衫，露出精致的锁骨，光滑的肩胛和性感的腰腹。  
蔡徐坤白皙的肌肤没有了遮挡，赤裸裸的暴露在范丞丞眼前。

这也是范丞丞所渴望的，但他凭着自己最后一丝理智举起枪对着蔡徐坤的额头：“你干什么！”

“不是要搜身吗，范警官可以亲自动手呀。”

范丞丞用力抻了一下胳膊，枪口直接指在了想要继续往前的蔡徐坤高挺的鼻梁上。

蔡徐坤不以为然，依然笑靥如花的直接攀上了范丞丞的手臂。隔着面料蔡徐坤都能感受到范丞丞发烫的手腕，他慢慢的用手握住范丞丞的手，抬着枪对准了自己的眉心：“你舍得吗？”

“放手。”

蔡徐坤听着范丞丞有些沙哑的嗓音，没有听他的命令，而是继续紧握住他的手并把枪拉到自己的嘴边，伸出粉嫩的舌头轻舔着漆黑的枪口，又张开小嘴含住整个的枪口。蔡徐坤一双勾人的眼睛还时不时向范丞丞望去。蔡徐坤的动作全部落在范丞丞充满欲望的眼里。

蔡徐坤的嘴很小，吞咽枪口的动作看起来既色情又让人心疼，直到他眼里泛起了泪花后，范丞丞脑子里紧绷的最后一根线断了，再也控制不住自己的欲火，他抽出枪，伸出打手用力的搂住蔡徐坤的后颈把他拉进怀里，毫不犹豫的吻上了面前那性感的双唇。

厮磨片刻过后，范丞丞迫不及待的撬开蔡徐坤的齿贝，品尝着他口中红酒的味道，这味道好到范丞丞后悔没有喝刚才的酒，范丞丞双手捧着蔡徐坤的脸，用力的用舌头搅着蔡徐坤的口腔，不断的发出啧啧的水渍声。

蔡徐坤没想到范丞丞的吻技这么好，自己居然被反客为主了，这让蔡徐坤傲娇的性格被激发了，蔡徐坤一下子推开面前的人偏过头去一口咬住范丞丞结实的肩膀。  
这种程度的攻击对于范丞丞来说不痛不痒，但是蔡徐坤发烫的侧脸就这样蹭着他的脖子，范丞丞一把扛起蔡徐坤走进卧室。

范丞丞把蔡徐坤放倒在床上，居高临下的看着他：“告诉我，到底是不是你做的？”

蔡徐坤双手环着勾住范丞丞的脖子，凑上去很单纯的亲了一口，然后说：“现在范警官可以随便查。”

范丞丞眯着眼按着蔡徐坤的肩膀把他压回到床上，就在蔡徐坤期待着范丞丞进行下一步的时候身上突然空了，范丞丞转身离开。

“你去哪儿？”

范丞丞火急火燎的端起了那杯原封不动的红酒又回到蔡徐坤身边。

蔡徐坤看着范丞丞不禁觉得好笑：“你是口渴了吗？”

“调查开始。”

范丞丞爬上床，双腿分别跪在蔡徐坤身体的两侧。范丞丞像蔡徐坤一样只是抿了一小口红酒，接着就把剩下的大半杯液体全部倾倒在蔡徐坤的胸口。鲜红的液体，在蔡徐坤白皙的胸上绽开，顺着流到他的腹部，又从侧腰慢慢的滴到纯白色的床单上，现在这一幕看起来真像是凶案现场。

蔡徐坤身上突然附上来了凉意让他整个人打了个激灵，不过凉意马上就被贴身上来范丞丞身上的燥热取代，范丞丞双掌捧起蔡徐坤的腰，他真的好瘦！

范丞丞埋头在蔡徐坤的颈间，薄唇和舌头扫过他的敏感区。蔡徐坤被挑逗的舒服，不住的抬头，他一抬头锁骨处就会非常出现明显的凹陷，范丞丞把自己锋利的下巴靠进去，然后用嘴轻咬着蔡徐坤红透了的耳朵。

“丞丞……”蔡徐坤柔软的声音忍不住从嗓子里钻出来。

范丞丞停下嘴上的动作：“你怎么知道我的名字？”

“我知道的可不仅仅只有你的名字哦。”

“那么……你是故意的？我的嫌疑人？”范丞丞捏着蔡徐坤的下巴轻笑出声，整个人的状态更加放松了。

“不然怎么能引起你的注意呢。都说铁面警官范丞丞性欲寡淡，生人勿近。”

范丞丞单手抽开自己的领带，随手丢在床上。便开始低下头去亲吻蔡徐坤的身体，原本就带着独有的一股淡淡的香味，现在浑身又沾满了红酒，这样的味道让范丞丞欲罢不能。范丞丞吮吸着蔡徐坤身上残留的红酒，仅仅一点点的酒精就足以麻痹范丞丞全身的神经。

蔡徐坤很懂得欲擒故纵的道理，范丞丞的唇齿在他身上游走，留下无数吻痕的时候，他总是小幅度的故意躲闪。这些动作的的确确勾起了范丞丞控制的欲望，他伸手压住蔡徐坤纤细的手腕：“你这是要反抗吗？”

“不敢。”蔡徐坤无辜的望着范丞丞。

紧接着蔡徐坤抽出手腕，用纤细的手指解开范丞丞警服上的扣子，替他褪去上衣，然后用手在范丞丞的胸前不停的轻抚，另一边又用双腿盘住他的腰，不经意的上下磨蹭着身上人的胯部，美人无声的诱惑最是惹火。

蔡徐坤宛若一个温柔陷阱，一旦掉进去就再也出不来了。范丞丞三两下的脱了裤子，露出早已开始充血的阴茎。不过他并没有急着进入蔡徐坤，因为想到了刚才蔡徐坤张着嘴吞吐枪口的样子范丞丞就忍不住想亲身感受一下。

“刚才含枪的时候这么享受，不知道现在我这把枪能不能让你满足。”

蔡徐坤明白范丞丞的意思，直接就低下头去舔舐起来。蔡徐坤好像是故意的一样，舌头一直都只是在顶端逗留。范丞丞怒了，直接捏住蔡徐坤的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，然后自己往前送着。

蔡徐坤感觉范丞丞的巨根都快顶到自己的嗓子眼了，咸腥的味道充斥在嘴里。蔡徐坤不仅用舌头挑弄，更是用牙齿一下一下的磕在上头，让范丞丞有一紧一紧的感觉。

范丞丞忙着享受身下的乐趣，蔡徐坤便自己开始脱下裤子，用手指开始开拓那隐秘的后穴。

范丞丞注意到了蔡徐坤的动作，起身把下体从蔡徐坤嘴里抽走，一脸坏笑着说：“这么快就等不及想让我开枪了？”

蔡徐坤努力的想要尽快做好扩张，呜咽着恳求范丞丞：“丞丞，我想要你！”

“想要我做什么？”

“做爱，和我！”蔡徐坤说出这羞耻的话语后，紧咬下唇看着范丞丞。

范丞丞看到蔡徐坤这幅样子，下身一整火热，迫不及待的问：“你自己弄好了没有？”

“我……我使不上劲了……你快帮我弄。”

范丞丞拿开蔡徐坤的手，自己亲自送了三指进去，由于范丞丞的手比自己的大得多，动作又是长驱直入，蔡徐坤尖叫了一声。范丞丞明显感觉到手指被紧咬着，不停的搅动手指，探着柔软的内壁。

“好舒服啊，丞丞继续帮我~”

看蔡徐坤已经渐渐适应了，撤出手，换上了自己的阳根。

蔡徐坤下体感觉到了一秒钟的空虚，随即又被更巨大的物体充满。“啊——”蔡徐坤这伴随着哭腔的嘶吼回荡在整个房间。

范丞丞因为蔡徐坤现在里面实在紧的厉害，抽动的幅度都被迫减小。

蔡徐坤双手用力的扒着范丞丞的肩膀：“求你了，你轻一……啊……”范丞丞看着蔡徐坤还有力气说话，继续加重力气，往更深的地方探索。之后的蔡徐坤除了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟再也说不出什么话来。

范丞丞的持久力是真的好，两局肉体不知碰撞了多少回，范丞丞才舍得把精液射出来滋润着蔡徐坤的身体。

本以为没了力气的蔡徐坤突然一下子使劲儿翻身骑坐在范丞丞身上，腰腹部的精液因为重力的缘故全部滴落在范丞丞的身上。

蔡徐坤想着怎么说也是自己勾引的范丞丞，什么都不做也太没面子了！还在没缓过劲来的蔡徐坤抓起一旁的领带，重新系在范丞丞的脖子上。

范丞丞看着蔡徐坤的动作一动不动，他想，即使这个时候蔡徐坤想要就这样勒死自己，自己应该也不会有任何反抗。现在的范丞丞能不过脑子的答应蔡徐坤任何要求。

蔡徐坤打好领带之后，拽着领带就把范丞丞拉了起来，献上了自己的双唇。这回蔡徐坤掌握着主动权，灵巧的舌头在范丞丞的嘴里进进出出。

蔡徐坤的战术的确有效，很快范丞丞那正在休息的小兄弟又精神的站了起来。范丞丞刚想有所动作，蔡徐坤就放开领带说：“你躺着就行，我自己来动。”

看着一脸清纯样却说着骚话的蔡徐坤，范丞丞觉得真他妈性感！蔡徐坤调整了自己双腿的姿势，用自己还泛着淫水的花穴对着范丞丞那傲然挺立的阳根坐了下去。

“啊~哼~”蔡徐坤挺着腰背，艰难的往下：“你可以的，蔡徐坤。”这时候他才发现自己好像高估了自己，也低估了身下的范丞丞。  
紧绷的感觉让范丞丞又头皮发麻起来，闷哼的一声从他的嗓子里传出。只不过蔡徐坤的速度实在太慢，很快范丞丞就不满意了，双手扳住蔡徐坤的大腿，胯部使劲的往上顶。

“啊啊~不行，丞丞……太深了~”突如其来的冲击把蔡徐坤撞的疼得厉害。

“快，坐下来！”范丞丞用命令的口气低吼出这一句。

“额……不要，真的不行！”说着蔡徐坤就想掰开范丞丞的手起身。

范丞丞哪里能愿意，一把掐住蔡徐坤的腰就往自己身上贴。这一下生生的把蔡徐坤疼出了眼泪，这样的深度一时之间实在是难以接受。蔡徐坤胡乱的喊叫，双手拼命的抵在范丞丞和自己之间，试图能拉开一段距离，但都是徒劳。

范丞丞不停的顶着腰胯，阴茎划过蔡徐坤湿滑的内壁，不断的触碰着蔡徐坤的敏感点，让蔡徐坤的高潮提前到达。

范丞丞继续摆动腰肢，同时很贴心的帮蔡徐坤安抚他的分身。

也许是范丞丞手法太好，又或者是蔡徐坤把范丞丞夹得太紧，两个人同时射了出来。只不过蔡徐坤射在了范丞丞的手心里，而范丞丞射在了蔡徐坤的花心里。

蔡徐坤喘着粗气，面色潮红的趴在范丞丞身上，抱怨的说着：“不是说好了我自己来？”

“我这不是怕我太大了，看你半天下不去，就帮你一把。”

“你操什么心啊？”

范丞丞看着气呼呼的蔡徐坤，他居然还有这么可爱的一面。范丞丞坐起身，直接向前扑到了还在生气的蔡徐坤：“好，我不操心了，操你！”

范丞丞不愧是警局每年都拿综合体能测评首位的人，蔡徐坤几乎是被翻天覆地折腾的昏了过去后，范丞丞还依旧精力充沛，看着面色红润躺在自己身边的人范丞丞有紧接着抽动了一番身体，再次射出来之后，依依不舍的退出蔡徐坤的领地。

范丞丞站起身来，把蔡徐坤从床上打横抱起来走向浴室。身后是留下了无数痕迹，早已失了干净整洁模样的床单。

范丞丞抱着蔡徐坤坐进浴缸里，打开了水阀，热水缓缓流出，浴室里很快充满了氤氲的雾气，如同仙境一般。舒适的温度和柔软的触感让蔡徐坤的意识慢慢恢复，蔡徐坤展开好看的眉眼就看到自己正处在巨大的浴缸里。准确的来说是在范丞丞怀里。

范丞丞正拿着毛巾轻轻替蔡徐坤擦拭着身上各种痕迹，空出来的那只手也没闲着，不停的在蔡徐坤身上揉捏。

蔡徐坤知道范丞丞是故意在占自己便宜，自己也不甘示弱，用手指去撩拨着范丞丞的大腿根说：“查清嫌疑了吗？”

蔡徐坤现在嗓子已经哑了，半个身子在露出水面，看的范丞丞好不容易灭了的欲火又重新烧了起来。范丞丞突然一个翻身，巨大的动作使得浴缸里水花四溅。

蔡徐坤失去了温暖的怀抱，后脊一下子磕在浴缸上，生疼的感觉让蔡徐坤做不起身来。范丞丞又把身子扑进水里：“刚才没了。但是现在我又开始怀疑了，所以检查……继续！”  
方才暂停的情事又不知道要持续到什么时候。

几天后。

“范警官，连环杀人案又有新的受害人出现了。而且这几天之前调查的那个蔡徐坤都没有回家，我们要不要对他进行搜捕？”

“不用，他现在已经不是嫌疑人了。通知队里的人，找到新的嫌疑人。”

“额……是。”

范丞丞挂掉下属的电话，转头笑着对躺在自己卧室床上的人说：“都听完了，还装睡哪？”

蔡徐坤整个人缩在被子里只露出了毛茸茸的发顶，蔡徐坤钻进范丞丞怀里，脑袋蹭在范丞丞的胸口。由于是刚醒来，原本性感邪魅的嗓音现在听来带着几分甜腻：“范警官这是在公然徇私吗？”

“装什么傻，这几天你在哪儿我还能不知道。”范丞丞搂紧了怀里的人。

蔡徐坤从被自己冒出头来：“那你怎么不说出来，我在哪里？”

范丞丞揉了揉蔡徐坤的头发，然后凑到蔡徐坤耳边说：“你在我心里。这是我的秘密，而且我不想和任何人分享关于你的一切。”

“你要怎么做？”

范丞丞低头吻住蔡徐坤微张的红唇：“你做让我犯罪的嫌疑人，然后我来做你的一切。”


End file.
